


Risque Rhymes

by sexylibrarian12



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Food, Gay Sex, Multi, Outdoor Sex, Smut, Sweet Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:49:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4089304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexylibrarian12/pseuds/sexylibrarian12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I started thinking of funny little titles that rhymed and decided to make a series about them and I'm looking for prompts! I'm looking for them in the form of either an idea or a funny, punny title. They can be any pairing or kink and can be from other fandoms or even crossovers. (I just happened to be thinking of Supernatural at the time.) </p>
<p>If I'm familiar with the series & feel sufficiently inspired I'll write it! :) And don't worry about weird kinks, I won't judge you! (Unless it's, like, fecalphilia. Seriously, I don't need that trauma.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dean in Green

It was a beautiful, sunny day and fluffy clouds scudded across the endless blue sky like they were late to a storm. The roadside whizzing by the Impala alternated between dense forest, fields of wheat, corn, or hay, and the occasional farm complex. 

Dean drummed on the steering wheel as they drove to their destination and it was obvious to Cas that he was incredibly happy. The reason for Dean’s mood was that he was taking Cas on a date - a real, romantic date - and nothing was going to get in their way this time.

He’d wanted to surprise Cas, so after returning from a ‘secret mission’ earlier (the Gas’n’Sip to get sandwiches and beer) he’d simply told Cas to stop whatever he was doing and get in the car. Cas, being his ever-trusting self, did as Dean asked and now he sat wondering where they were headed.

There was a small cooler sitting in the back seat, but that was the only clue. They weren’t far from the bunker, but there was really nothing around out here.

Finally Cas turned to Dean with that preciously quizzical expression he still got at least once a day even though he’d been human for quite a while now.

“May I ask where we’re going?”

“Nope, it’s a surprise.” Dean replied with a cheeky grin. “But we’re almost there.” he amended when he saw a bit of disappointment wash over his boyfriend’s features. 

Cas brightened and nodded before turning his gaze back out the window. 

As promised, Dean turned of the main road onto a dirt track just ten minutes later. There were trees on either side and it seemed as if nature was making an attempt at reclaiming this strip of earth, but it suddenly thinned out into a crescent shaped clearing at the side of a sizeable pond. 

Dean stopped the car and stepped out, Cas following suit. Dean leaned into the back seat to grab the cooler and a blanket Cas hadn’t noticed.

“Well, what do you think?” Dean asked, clearly pleased with himself.

“It’s beautiful.” Cas replied in his raspy voice. He went over and took the blanket from dean and they walked toward the water.

The clearing was covered in clover that went all the way down to the water where cattail reeds were starting to reach up to the sky. The light was filtered through spring green beech and oak leaves and little buttercups and lavender clover flowers peeked up here and there. It almost seemed as if they were in a storybook.

“This okay?” Dean asked when they were a few feet away from the pond.

“Oh, sure. But, do you mind if we just sit on the grass for now?” 

“Whatever you want, sweetheart.” Dean replied with a grin. He set the cooler down and pulled Cas into an easy embrace. “I thought we deserved a real date.”

“I agree.” Cas grinned back and placed a kiss right on Dean’s lips.

They sat in the cool grass and Dean laid back with his hands folded behind his head. Cas gazed down at him with a secret little smile on his face.

“What?” Dean laughed after a minute.

“Oh, nothing. It’s just… you look amazing in green. It really makes your eyes stand out.” He reached down and caressed Dean’s cheek with the backs of his fingers.

Dean reached up and gently guided Cas down into a kiss by the back of his neck. Cas settled beside him and their languid kisses soon turned heated. Cas threw his leg over Dean’s waist and straddled him; Dean’s hands came up to grasp Cas’s hips.

Cas sat up and rested his hands against Dean’s heaving chest to look down at him again. The clover spread out under him made the green of Dean’s eyes pop. 

“You’re so beautiful.” he whispered as he ran his thumb over Dean’s swollen lips. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, Cas.” Dean replied with shining eyes. He was still coming to terms with the intensity of his feelings for Cas now that everything was out in the open. It was a little overwhelming to feel so strongly about someone and have them return the affection.

Cas leaned close again and kissed along Dean’s neck. Dean sighed and turned his head to the side as they both started to roll their hips.

“Let’s make love.” Cas suddenly whispered in Dean’s ear. Dean froze and his grip on Cas tightened.

“Really?” he asked quietly as Cas pulled back enough so they could look into each others eyes. 

“Yes, really.” he grinned. “I can’t think of a more perfect time or place. It just seems right.”

“Are you sure, baby?” 

“I’m sure.” Cas’s eyes were bright and clear, no doubt clouding them. He’d been nervous to go all the way, but he knew in that moment he needed it more than anything.

Dean’s smile grew impossibly wider and he rolled them over so Cas was underneath him, legs wrapped around Dean’s waist. Dean kissed him fiercely, pouring as much love and reassurance into it as he could. Cas returned the kiss with delicious enthusiasm and began to lift Dean’s T-shirt.

“Eager?” Dean teased and Cas gave a breathy chuckle.

“Very much so.” he replied as he succeeded in removing the shirt. He ran his hands down Dean’s chest and sighed at the feeling of smooth skin under his fingertips. Dean shivered a little at this and started to unbutton Cas’s Oxford.

In no time they were both down to their boxers and Dean was mouthing at Cas’s cock through the thin layer of plain white cotton. Cas whimpered and his hips bucked involuntarily. 

“D-Dean! I don’t want to wait.” he panted and tugged at Dean’s shoulder. He could feel Dean’s warm laugh against the damp fabric.

“Whatever you want.” he smiled up at Cas. “I’ll be right back.”

Dean heaved himself to his feet and trotted over to the Impala where he dug a small bottle of lube out of the glove box. Cas took the opportunity to shed the remainder of his clothing and Dean gave him an appreciative once-over as he walked back.

“Damn, baby, you are so hot.” he murmured lowly. Cas blushed at the praise and threw an arm across his face. 

While he was distracted Dean quickly stripped off his own boxers and tossed the lube down next to Cas. When Cas uncovered his eyes he was met with a sight that, had he not known better, he would think was a divine vision; there stood his boyfriend in all his naked glory, the sun shining through the vibrant green leaves forming a verdant aura around his beautiful body. 

“What?” Dean questioned Cas’s awed stare with a self-conscious laugh.

“You just… You’re amazing. Now come here and ravish me.” Cas demanded with a salacious grin.

Dean didn’t need to be told twice - he got back down onto the ground so fast it almost hurt. He immediately positioned himself between Cas’s legs and began kissing him gently and massaging his thighs to relax him before reaching for the lube again. 

Dean could hardly believe the erotic noises uttered by his former angel as he carefully fingered him open. It was barely five minutes before Cas was begging Dean to enter him.

“Please, Dean, I’m ready, I promise. I need you so bad!” he pleaded, sweat beading on his forehead.

“Shh, sweetheart, I’ve got you.” Dean cooed as he slowly removed his fingers. He slicked his painfully hard cock and lined up with Cas’s entrance, pausing only long enough to look Cas straight in the eye and say again, “I love you.”

Castiel gasped as Dean slowly pushed in; it wasn’t as uncomfortable as he’d expected, although he thought that was probably due to Dean’s loving attentions. It felt incredible being filled like this and a small part of him wondered why he’d waited. But he knew it had to be now, this was perfect and he could look forward to much more pleasure in the future. 

Dean groaned when he bottomed out and he waited to let Cas adjust. He hitched Cas’s legs up and Cas canted his hips down to thrust Dean even deeper. 

“God, baby, you’re amazing!” Dean praised and he began to move. 

It was slow at first, but Dean knew Cas would tell him if it was too much so he sped up until the sound of skin slapping against skin filled the clearing. Cas moaned deeply at the sensations humming through his body and he gripped Dean’s arms so hard he left scratches behind. 

“Dean… Dean… This feels so good! I don’t want it to end!” Cas’s voice was breathless and husky and it sent a shiver up Dean’s spine.

“I don’t know how long I’m gonna last, but we can do this whenever you want, Cas.” Dean laughed laboriously. He raised Cas’s legs so his ankles were resting on Dean’s shoulders and he could go even deeper. 

Cas shouted when Dean’s cock rubbed against his prostate and they both knew they wouldn’t last long after that. Dean maintained his angle and just a few thrusts later they were cumming hard, Cas first with Dean tripping right after.

Dean collapsed on the ground next to Cas and laughed breathlessly when he noticed his grass-stained knees. After a couple minutes of panting and dazedly pawing at each other they got up to clean themselves in the pond. They both had a good laugh over Cas’s grass-stained butt. 

Once clean, they laid the blanket out and ate while they air dried, falling asleep afterward stretched out in the warm afternoon sun.


	2. Sam in a Jam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel and his love of sweets...

“Um… What’s with all the donuts?” Sam asked skeptically as he entered the hotel room he was sharing with Gabe. 

“What, a guy can’t be hungry?” Gabe replied with a devious grin.

“Well, let’s just say five dozen is generally considered excessive.” Sam took off his jacket and threw it over a chair. “And, more concerning, why are they on the bed?”

The single queen size bed was nearly covered in neat rows of jelly donuts. Gabriel looked immensely pleased with himself as he finished laying out the final row.

“There!” he exclaimed with a flourish. “Just a little idea that popped into my head.” 

He stalked over to where Sam had sat down to take his shoes off, suggestively licking powdered sugar off his fingers.

“Now, why don’t you strip and we’ll get started.” the angel leered.

“What do you have in mind?” Sam asked warily, though he was already starting to remove his shirt.

“C’mon, Sammy-Jammy, I think you can figure it out. Ha! Jammy! Get it?” 

“Yeah, I think I do.” Sam chuckled. He quickly finished undressing as Gabe did the same.

“Damn!” Gabe whispered as he looked up and down Sam’s luscious body. “How’d I get so lucky?” 

“Because I’m a very tolerant person.” Sam quipped as he stepped forward and leant down to give his golden trickster a kiss.

“Oh, ho, you’re funny!” Gabe replied sarcastically before he gave Sam a strong shove, sending the taller man sprawling onto the bed of pastries.

There was a whole body squishing sensation as Sam landed and he was surprised to find that it wasn’t gross. He wiggled around a bit and let the sweet filling ooze around him as Gabe looked on. Gabe was positively rapt and Sam was more than happy to see how worked up he could get his boyfriend, so he took a handful of jelly and spread it across his own chest.

Gabriel’s eyes went wide and he wasted no time crawling atop his sticky Adonis. Without a word he began to lap the jam from Sam’s chest, making sure to pay special attention to his nipples. Sam arched and moaned into the contact, feeling the sugary mess squish around him some more. He really was diggin’ the sensation and he figured he’d just go with it.

“This feels weird, but I kinda like it.” Sam said as he swirled a fingertip in a lazy pattern down his torso.

“Mmm, I’m glad.” hummed Gabriel. “You’re always so delicious, I thought I’d go literal with it.”

Sam chuckled and pulled Gabe up into a kiss.

“God, I love how filthy you are.” he muttered before swiping a sticky hand across the angel’s face.

“And I am so glad you do.” Gabe replied with his signature eyebrow wiggle before leaning down into a hungry kiss. Sam wrapped his arms around Gabe’s waist and rutted up against him, grinding their dicks together. 

Gabriel reached for a handful of jam and spread it between their members, which didn’t exactly act as a lubricant, but it was fun and messy anyway. The sensation was awkward and wonderful and over all too soon for Sam.

However, he didn’t complain as Gabriel trailed kisses down his torso, only stopping once he reached Sam’s groin. He took in Sam’s full length in one go and Sam arched off the bed, letting out a strangled sound.

“Oh, Gabe!” He scrambled with sticky hands for purchase in the smaller man’s hair. Gabriel moaned and sucked hard when Sam got a hold of him. Sam cried out again and thrust up into Gabriel’s mouth - he knew his boyfriend loved being used like that.

When Sam felt his orgasm approaching he pulled Gabriel off, earning a disappointed whine. 

“Wouldn’t you rather I came inside you?” Sam teased.

“Can’t argue with that!” Gabriel agreed.

He crawled up Sam’s body until he was straddling his hips again and, thanks to some very convenient angel mojo, sat right down on Sam’s cock.

Sam had to bite his lip to keep from cumming on the spot and Gabe giggled to himself, delighting in how easy it was to drive his boyfriend to the edge of his sanity. Sam gripped Gabriel’s hips so tight he knew he’d leave bruises, but neither of them cared - ‘Love Badges’ Gabriel called them.

Gabe rode Sam hard and fast, rocketing them both to the edge. Sam wanted to last at least a little longer, so he made an effort to slow Gabriel’s bouncing. Gabriel had other plans, though - he wanted to make this quick and intense for Sam. He rolled his hips in a dirty grind, forcing Sam’s throbbing cock even deeper inside his tight channel. 

Now, Sam was a strong person when it came to most things, but when it came to amazing, mind-blowing sex with his gorgeous angel boyfriend he had a lot of weaknesses. For example, the very illegal thing that Gabriel was doing with his inner muscles right now. Sam lost it, bucking harshly into Gabe, and came within a few thrusts.

Gabe followed directly after, the clenching of his walls wringing even more pleasure out of Sam. The feeling of Gabe’s hot seed spilling onto his stomach made Sam shiver and Gabe fell forward, covering the taller man with his own body. They both lay still except for their heavy panting and the occasional giddy chuckle. 

“Mmm… this is starting to get unpleasant.” Sam finally spoke. “C’mon, babe, clean us up.” he urged gently.

Gabriel kissed Sam once more before snapping his fingers and suddenly everything was clean and dry. Sam practically purred as he snuggled under the plush blankets and against Gabriel’s smooth, warm skin.

“That was really fun, we should do more crazy things like that.” he murmured into the angel’s chest as he felt the tug of sleep.

“Oh, Sammy… be careful what you wish for!” But Sam was already out and couldn’t see the evil smirk that spread across Gabriel’s face.


	3. Announcement

I'm deleting this work and reposting it as a series. Ideally I'd just edit this one, but I'm not tech savvy in the least! :P


End file.
